All the Small Things
by Twisted Trans-Sister
Summary: Another 50 sentences/words, only for Olivia. Fluff/Implied smut. Warning for promiscuous Olivia! OlivaxEveryone?


Summary: Another 50 sentences/words, only for Olivia. Fluff/Implied smut. Warning for promiscuous Olivia! OlivaxEveryone?

1-Smile:  
Oliva's happy moments usually warped into smirks, and Abe noticed that she had just as much trouble with a genuine smile as he did.

2-Tap:  
Fortunately, Abe noted as Olivia danced across a mirrored studio, Olivia didn't need shoes for dance lessons.

3-Hurt:  
Olivia traced the deep crack in the sanded down horns on Hellboy's blood red skull, faintly whispering "An eye for an eye..."

4-Song:  
Abe like classical, Hellboy liked oldies, Olivia like modern, and Liz liked it when she could get Olivia to shut up.

5-Champ:  
Myers didn't have the physical advantage in battle, but Olivia purred underneath his magic hands; screw the Right Hand of Doom and Abe's cool watery palms, Myers was a massaging _god_.

6-Sun:  
In the summer, Abe finds it ridculously easy to get Olivia into his tank, so long as he was sure that he kept the library doors locked.

7-Gash:  
Olivia's blood flowed, brillant, bright red, and she stares at in twisted fascination as a man in a rasping gas mask moves a glimmering blade toward her sensitive neck.

8-Book:  
Olivia's so easy to read, every twitch in her facial expressions foretells what will happen two seconds before it happens so Abe's always prepared.

9-Excuse:  
"Well at least Abe and Liz'll be glad to know we're finally getting along," Hellboy grunted as Olivia peeled herself away from sweaty, sticky sheets.

10-Smug:  
Olivia's physique is top notch, as Liz finds out whenever she showers and flaunts her body shamelessly in the women's bathroom.

11-Shade:  
Olivia likes to whisper dirty, _dirty_ things into Abe's ear and see him flush a lovely shade of violet.

12-Clutch:  
Nuala trembles underneath Olivia as she's pinned, her hands around her fragile neck, as Olivia's eyes stream with tears, wondering why...why...why...couldn't they love her for just one moment...

13-Deal:  
"I will give you the power," Nuada whispers huskily into Olivia's ear, his hot breath sending gut-wrenching groans out of her throat, "You will triumph....but of course you'll owe me..."

15-Stroke:  
Abe doesn't have hair but Olivia finds that if she drags her nails _just so_ around his head, she can turn him into a boneless lump of putty.

16-Flirt:  
Liz is obviously suspicious as Olivia fights with Hellboy looking like a go-go girl gone demon-spawn.

17-Dessert:  
Olivia whimpers seductively, knowing very well it'll help Myers surrender his parfait over to the sweet-deprived faun.

18-Coffee:  
Manning swore never to bring Starbucks to work again as Olivia went on a caffiene induced rampage around headquarters.

19-Hold:  
Olivia sobs unabashed, tears ripped from her exhausted eyes, blood torn from bitten, ragged lips, as her rival, her angel, holds her in her pale white arms, wanting ever to be Nuala and for Nuala to have at least one fault.

20-Name:  
The first encounter kept Olivia sniggering the whole time, Nuada wondering in annoyance just what the young faun found so funny about Mr. Wink.

21-Hoof:  
Holding Abe's hand and biting down on her lip in worry as a hammer worked its magic, Olivia managed to survive her first pair of shoes.

22-Thorn:  
Hellboy didn't think it could happen anywhere except outside of cartoons, and yet he'd still managed to prick himself over Olivia's gravity defying hair.

23-Learn:  
Abe, making sure that Olivia was wide awake in his lap, led her through each of his many books, before she flipped around and "enlightened" him.

24-Feel:  
Hellboy found out that Olivia couldn't get the right feel for a punch unless he came around behind her, held her arms and showed her himself, although it could be for completely different reasons.

25-Smirk:  
Abe groaned at the look on Olivia's face that just screamed, "I'm-about-to-molest-my-boyfriend-in-public"

26-Blush:  
When its rough, Olivia's wild and encouraging, but Abe finds its better to do it slowly until her face is hot enough to out burn Liz.

27-Alike:  
It took a while to notice, but Liz realized that Hellboy and Olivia were shockingly alike; they both had horns, they fought like crazy, they had unhealthy habits, and they were both her lovable idiots.

28-Present:  
"Something tells me you were thinking of only yourself when you got this," Abe sighed with an obvious flush as he held up something skimpy, and very, very leathery.

29-Spirit:  
The chill of ectoplasm left a trail of goosebumps as Krauss trailed his spectral form up the faun legs, around the stomach, before settling in a hover above Olivia's panting mouth.

30-Traitor:  
Behind iron doors, chained bloody and defeated to the cold steel wall, she hissed that two-faced name; "_Nuada_..."

31-Strike:  
Her voice is stuck in her throat, hand covering her bruised cheek, twice as shocked as Nuala, still holding her stomach where Olivia had hit her, and in return...Abe struck back.

32-Hunger:  
She stared longingly at the crown, ignoring the crumbled figure of the twins, before speaking up, "I challenge Anung un Rama...for the right to command this army..."

33-Drink:  
Not only did she get drunk easily, but she was really horny when she was drunk Hellboy couldn't help but noticed as she pressed herself up against him.

34-Dark:  
With a single touch, Abe could learn every memory, thought, and desire, while Olivia could only sit in the dark and pray that he loved her.

35-Style:  
Abe and Olivia weren't exactly alike, but they both shared a unique fondness for tight leather.

36-Different:  
Liz is so beautiful, and Olivia's so foreign, that Olivia can't help but admire Liz's sleeping form while wrinkling her nose up at the demonic girl staring back from the mirror.

37-Picky:  
Olivia refused to eat anyone's cooking but her own, but Abe can always bribe her with a three layered chocolate cake.

38-Win:  
It was hard to earn the obedience of the two knuckle-heads of the BPRD, but Krauss killed two birds with one stone as he completely humilated Hellboy, while very much entertaining Olivia in the process.

39-Addict:  
Myers was so weak, and Liz was so emotional that it was pathetic, but they were both the humans Olivia craved to be.

40-Family:  
Olivia managed to rearrange her family picture, Hellboy as the gruff older brother, Liz as the calculating older sister, Abe as the adopted, close cousin, Myers as the worrisome younger brother, Krauss as the stern father, and Manning as the annoying uncle no one wanted around.

41-Cats:  
Hellboy was glad to have Olivia in his room, but he hated how much she teased him about playing with "widdle bitty kitties".

42: Wasp:  
Whenever Liz heard Olivia run shrieking like a banshee down to her room, she sighed as she realized that she'd be assigned bug zapping duty again.

43-Theatre:  
Olivia cannot laugh like a normal person, therefore movies are strictly placed at home so she doesn't freak out the rest of the movie-goers with her high pitched cackle.

44-Slacker:  
Much to the rest of the Bureau's pleasure, Olivia can be so lazy on Sundays that she forgets underwear and walks around in a sundress.

45-Blind:  
Olivia clapped a hand over Nuala's eyes, because she cannot bear for her to see this hideous beast so in love with her beauty.

46-Poem:  
For Valentines Day, Hellboy was irritated to death as Olivia recited her love poem over and over, "Roses are red, violets are blue, and I really hope I am annoying you."

47-Dance:  
Olivia was well suited for singing, but she kicked Liz's ass at DDR.

48-Surprise:  
When Abe finally retaliates by pushing Olivia roughly against the wall, she's pleasantly surprised at how much stronger he's gotten.

49-Bath:  
Olivia enjoys the occansional soak, but its nicer when you've got a big, wet, red demon pillow to rest against.

50-Take:  
Because Abe can't cry or smile, Olivia willingly takes his burden and does it for him.

Wow. I kinda like this. Some of the guys were a bit OOC but it turned out well. Want me to do more? Just give me the word!


End file.
